


Desperate Measures

by FireFlySlick



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: Diana has a certain issue that only Akko can help her solve. However, Akko is a bit clueless, Diana knows this, and decides that desperate times call for desperate measures.





	Desperate Measures

    A peaceful silence brought a serenity over the dorm. A serenity not often known by this room in particular.

    Sucy and Lotte laid on the bottom bunk in a close embrace. Akko was on the top bunk laying on her stomach with her phone in front of her. The only sounds were the occasional vibration of Akko's phone, or a soft giggle that was elicted from her.

    Granted, the sounds were often soft, and didn't last long, so a certain sense of serenity came over the room.

    On the top bunk, a smiling Akko read a new text from Diana, "I'm fine, just a little sore."

    Akko typed up a response, "Aww sorry I wish I could help."

    A few seconds passed, and a response came from Diana, "Hm, maybe you could come over to my room and give me a massage.”

    Akko smiled at the sentiment, but that being said, she was never amazing at massages. She responded with a, "Wish I could, I'm horrible at those type of things."

* * *

    Diana let out a sigh which should have pierced the heavens. She was thankful she was alone in her room, or else someone might have worried about her.

    She slammed a pillow against her face, and another sigh escaped her. Finally, she sat up, picking her phone up again, and typing up a quick, "Maybe there's something else you can help me with?"

    A few seconds passed as Diana awaited her lover's response, "Feel better cuddles? :3"

    Diana let out another exasperated sigh. Quietly, mumbled something to herself about desperate times calling for desperate measures.

    Diana typed up a reply, “Akko dear, I want you know that I love you dearly. However, you are such a simpleton,” before sending the message.

    She sat her phone down on her bed, and her hands shot to her skirt, and she nearly tore it off her legs. Next, her hands went to her vest, quickly she took it off and threw it aside. Next, she went to unbuttoning her shirt, before sliding it off and tossing it next to her bed.

    She stopped for a second, asking herself if she should go further. A decision was made, and her hands glided to her back and she unbuckled her bra. She let it slide off of her, her breasts bouncing once freed.

    She picked up her phone, and began to pose. She held her phone away from her, opening up the camera.

    She spread her legs, exposing her white panties, and then covered her perky breasts with her hand and arm, making sure to push them up ever so slightly.

    She gave the camera desperate eyes, and with a click, the picture was taken.

* * *

    Akko gave her phone some strange eyes in response to the message her girlfriend had sent her.

    She had been called many things, but a ‘simpleton’ was not one she could remember being called.

    While she pondered on the word, trying to find out what it might have meant, her phone vibrated in her hand. She quickly unlocked it, to see what Diana said.

    The first thing that caught her eye, was a picture, that had not yet downloaded. After looking lower, she realized Diana sent her another message, “Is there any OTHER way you could help me?”

    She tilted her head again, even more curious than before. It was at that point, the picture finished downloading, and displayed on her screen.

    She couldn’t help but stare for a moment. A trickle of blood drew from her nose, and the blood inside of her seemed to rush to her nether regions.

    It was at that point that Akko understood everything.

    She climbed off of the bed, before making her way to the door.

    ”Akko? Where are you going?” Lotte called out as she looked up to Akko.

    ”Diana’s room,” She answered bluntly with her cheeks more red than the blood that fell from her nose, which she then noticed, and wiped away.

    ”Oh, okay, have fun!” Lotte smiled to her.

    With that, Akko fiddled with the door for a moment, before exiting the room into the hallway.

    There was a speck of silence in the room, before Sucy sliced through it, “Finally.”

    When Lotte looked back over to Sucy, she was caught off guard with a deep passionate kiss.

    In the hall, Akko kept up a brisk speed-walk, making any attempt she could not to draw attention to herself.

    It didn’t take long for her to get to Diana’s room, and knocking on the door lead to a voice coming through the door, “Akko?”

    Akko, not really thinking, tried to make her voice slightly sensual. But, she ended up stammering over her words, “Y-yeah, it’s me.”

    The door opened instantly. Before Akko could register what had happened, Diana grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside.

    Akko looked to Diana, realizing that she was still in the same lack of an outfit that she was in for the picture.

    ”Well, hello,” Akko’s words slowly formed as she made failed attempts to not stare at Diana’s body.

    Diana blushed as her lover admired her, “L-like the outfit?” She tried to joke around with Akko, a slight hint of embarrassment evident in her voice.

    Akko giggled a little bit, “Yeah, I think I do.”

    She managed to not stare any longer, and she looked into Diana’s eyes. Diana did the same, before leaning in and whispering into Akko’s ear, “Now, if you’re finished staring, I need you.”

    Had Akko not already been wet, that would done it for her, as her arousal only peaked.

    Diana’s hand found its way to Akko’s, and their fingers interlaced with eachother’s. Diana walked to her bed, leading Akko along with her.

    When they arrived, Diana sat on her bed, and looked up to Akko. She was still standing there, completely dumbfounded by the beauty of her love.

    ”Perhaps it’d be best to be rid of these,” Diana spoke, her voice finally oozing with its usual confidence. Along with her words, she reached her hands down to her waist. Both of her middle fingers hooked on panties’ waistband, and Diana slid them down her legs. She tossed them off of one foot, and let them hang on her right foot, before kicking them across the room.

    With a certain swiftness, Akko unbuttoned her vest, and threw it off of her.

    While reaching to undo her shirt, Diana rose her hand, and grabbed Akko’s shirt by the collar, pulling her on top of her.

    Akko managed to take the hint, leaning in and falling onto Diana’s bed.

    Their lips met, and only one of Akko’s hands went to work on her own shirt. The other hand supported her weight on the bed.

    Diana was not sitting idly though. Both of her hands went to work helping Akko with her clothing, undoing the buttons one at a time, not rushing, yet not truly taking her time.

    In time, Akko’s and Diana’s hands met in the middle, but Diana beat her to undoing the final button. With that Akko kneeled on the bed, above Diana, and she slid her shirt off and dropped it beside the bed, revealing Akko’s bare chest, and her small breasts.

    ”Not wearing a bra, were we?” Diana teased her, one hand reaching up and lightly pinching one of Akko’s nipples

    Akko’s eyes flew to the side, avoiding Diana’s gaze, “Y-yeah, I took it off when I got to my dorm.”

    Diana let out a slight chuckle, “I’m not complaining.”

    A soft giggle came from Akko as she dipped back in to kiss Diana once again. This time, instead of continuing to undress herself, her one free hand she crept its way towards Diana’s heat.

    When Diana felt her lover’s touch, her breath escaped her, and a nearly inaudible sound was almost formed.

    Akko’s middle finger rubbed Diana’s clit. She drew little circles around it, occasionally applying the slightest bit of pressure onto it directly. The miniscule sounds and the scent of Diana drove Akko wild.

    Diana’s hands made attempts at getting Akko’s skirt off, trying to get her panties off as well all in one fell swoop. However, her attempts were in vain. Her movements were weak. Despite the minimal movements of Akko’s fingers, she felt as if Akko was doing much more than massaging her clit.

    Suddenly, something clicked in Akko, and she quickly changed. Her movements became more deliberate, gaining a certain aspect of precision. Underneath, she gained a confidence she believed was reserved for someone like Diana.

    Akko let out a quiet cackle, “You’re really pent up aren’t you?” She spoke. Her fingers making the same movements, now with a small amount of additional pressure.

    Akko kneeled, sliding her panties and skirt off, and then lowering herself back down to Diana. She slipped them the rest of the way off, and kicking the clothing off the foot of the bed. Her hands returned to their previous positions. One supported Akko’s weight with the aide of her forearm. While the other hand returned to massaging Diana’s clit.

    Diana was completely tense. Even though she wanted to be playing with Akko’s breasts, she couldn’t keep her mind straight enough to do it.

    Akko leaned in closer, her mouth by Diana’s ear. Akko was about to say something, but Diana cut off anything that could have formed, “P-please, Akko.”

    Diana could practically feel Akko’s sinister grin, as Akko whispered, “Please what?”

    Diana weakly formed a few words, “You know what I want… Oh~... Please don’t make me beg.”

    ”Beg for what?” Akko’s voice became lower, and deeper than before.

    ”Akko… Please, just… AH!” Diana began, before being cut off by a sizable moan. Of course, caused by Akko’s fingers being as deep as she could get them inside of Diana’s sobbing wet pussy.

    Akko cackled to herself. She then moved to assault Diana’s neck with kisses, and the occasional light scrape of her teeth.

    Diana’s weak moans were music to Akko’s ears, only driving her arousal further. It only drove Akko to attempt to elicit more of them. With a curl of her fingers, she was pushing up against the roof of Diana’s tight pussy.

    A drawn out whimper came from Diana. With the exhaustion, tacked on to the stunning pleasure that was building up inside of her, she was useless. Her body was limb, and her mind was completely numb to the world outside of her lover.

    Attempts made by Diana to return the favour were killed off by the pleasure being too much for her to focus. Not that Akko cared. She was completely content in the action of pleasuring Diana.

    Besides, she knew she would get repaid.

    Slowly, Akko withdrew; as she pulled her hands away, Diana looked to her, slightly worried.

    When she saw what exactly she was doing, however, she was completely relaxed.

    Akko kissed Diana’s chest. She kissed her way to one of Diana’s breasts, before moving down further. She spent some time on her stomach, then lowered down to directly above her heat. With that, Diana weakly spread her legs for Akko.

    Akko smiled up to Diana, before kissing around her wet pussy, and taking in her scent..

    Diana eagerly awaited Akko, the anticipation driving her insane.

    When the moment arrived, Diana couldn’t have been happier. The feeling of Akko’s tongue against her clit and the lips of her pussy felt heavenly.

    A lingering moan bled into the air, as Diana’s troubles and stresses melted away. A sense of bliss came to her as she revelled in Akko’s tongue.

    Just when Diana thought it couldn’t have gotten any better, Akko’s head shifted, and her tongue began only to work on Diana’s clit. Her tongue drove over it, curling around it, and lapping at the length of Diana’s heat on occasion.

    Added on to her change of tongue action, she slid her middle finger inside Diana. Once inside, she curled the finger up as to rub against the roof of Diana’s pussy.

    It took Akko a second to find it again, but once she managed to feel out Diana’s g-spot with her middle finger, she worked it. Rubbing against, and applying as much pressure as she could without hurting her lover.

    At that point, Diana had melted into the bed. Overcome by pleasure. Her orgasm was impending, and it would only be a matter of seconds before it hit her with the force of a speeding train.

    When her orgasm finally arrived, Diana was powerless. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and a scream of pure pleasure reminated throughout her room.

    Akko smiled as she withdrew her tongue, but not her finger. She lifted herself up to watch Diana’s orgasm play out. A strong surge of accomplishment came over her as she admired her handy work.

    Diana found herself adrift in the pleasure that Akko gave her. She had lost control of her body, and she soon melted into the bed.

    As Diana’s orgasm waned, Akko withdrew her finger from her girlfriend’s heat. She pulled the finger up to her tongue, lapping up the juices, and revelling in the taste once again. Once she had licked the digit clean, she crawled up to Diana, and began kissing her neck.

    She was only somewhat gentle, only being so as to allow Diana to come down semi-peacefully.

    When she had fully recovered, despite her breaths being jagged and muddled, she managed to form a few words for Akko, “Thank you, dear. I really needed that.”

    Akko pulled herself up to eye level with Diana, a cocky grin plastered on her face, “Anything for you.”

    They both leaned in for an elongated kiss, taking their time and enjoying it fully.

    Barely do they notice each other’s hands moving around their bodies. Diana’s ventured toward Akko’s back, trying to pull her in a little closer. One of Akko’s hands glided toward her girlfriend’s left breast. That, Diana took notice of. She rarely minded, -her breasts being unusually senstive- but Akko was almost always drawn to them.

    The kiss broke slowly. Once a moment for the both of them to catch their breaths had passed, Diana spoke, “I suppose now I’ll tell you that I have a little present for you.”

    Akko cocks her head, “Huh?”

    ”Under the bed,” Diana responds, a hint of excitement bleeding into the words.

    With that, Akko climbed off the bed, kneeling at the foot of it. After lifting up a sheet which hung off of the mattress, she noticed a long, somewhat thin box. She grabbed hold of the container, noticing that it had been previously opened.

    Akko made her way up to the bed again, eyeing the box with curiousity. With a swift movement of her fingers, she opened up one end of the box, before turning it upside down to empty whatever the contents were into her hand.

    Whatever she expected, this was not it.

    In her hand, was a long cylindarical object. It was stiff, and crimson in colour. A small button sat on one end, while the other tapered to a rounded tip.

    Diana giggled to herself, surprised that Akko’s cheek were beet red.

    Akko slid her finger towards the button, pressing it once. The device sprang to life, vibrating in her hand. Pressing it again led to it vibrating much more intensely, and once more turned the vibrator off.

    Diana reached her hand out and took the toy from her girlfriend’s hand, before saying with a smirk, “Lay down.”

    It didn’t take much to convince Akko, as she quickly crawled over next to Diana, eager as ever. With that, Diana dove in and gave Akko a deep kiss. It lasted what felt like ages, despite it only lasting a couple of seconds.

    Re-positioning the toy in her hand, Diana maneuvered it towards Akko’s entrance. The tip of the device just barely spread her.

    Anticipation had built up a thousands times over in Akko. She waited for the fateful moment when Diana would finally slide the vibrator inside of her.

    As if she was reading her lover’s thoughts, Diana slowly pushed the toy inside of Akko. It slipped in effortlessly, as Akko had been soaking wet in between her legs.

    A moan broke the kiss; and with a slight bit of pressure on Diana’s part, the toy turned on.

    Once Akko had registered what was happening, sexual pleasure hit her at full force. The vibration inside of her was constantly assaulting her pussy was pleasure.

    Akko couldn’t do anything to stop any noises from coming out of her. Which, much to the disappointment of Diana, halted anymore kissing for the immediate future.

    Nevertheless, Diana knew she could occupy her free hand and mouth with something else. She positioned herself so her mouth was at Akko’s chest, and without hesitation, took one of Akko’s nipples into her mouth.

    The noises coming from Akko did not change, but the pleasure she felt was added on to. The new subtle pleasure from her chest, mixed with the electric bliss against the walls of her pussy was completely new to her.

    Diana took her love’s nipple between her teeth, scraping it ever so lightly.

    Suddenly, Akko found her hips shooting up, catching Diana off guard. Despite the sudden movement, Diana kept going, and with a slight pressure on the vibrator’s button, the toy went crazy.

    As did Akko.

    The vibrations were kicked into overdrive, and with the small pleasures from her breast, Akko was powerless. Her own orgasm was inevitable, and Diana wished to bring it upon Akko as soon as she possibly could.

    There was no mistaking when that orgasm came upon Akko. The scream she let out had likely let out into the hall, despite how sound-proof the walls might have been. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, and she had no control over herself.

    With one more press of the button, Diana switched the device off, and pulled it out of Akko. She pulled away from Akko’s breast as well, allowing Akko to ride out the rest of the orgasm in peace.

    Once calm, Akko collapsed into the bed, her breathing heavier than it had ever been in her entire life.

    Diana couldn’t help but smile. She set the toy aside, and laid next to Akko, pulling a blanket over their nude bodies as well.

    Akko cuddled up to Diana, still recovering from the intensity of the orgasm.

    ”I take it you liked it?” Diana let out a soft giggle after the whisper.

    Akko nodded, letting her eyes shut as she came to, “Yeah.”

    Diana wrapped her arms around Akko, and let out a breath as she realized how tired she was. She looked to Akko, who looked about ready to fall asleep, “I think a nap is in order.”

    Akko nodded again, before letting out a half-asleep, “Yeah.”

    Diana smiled again, before cuddling closer to Akko. She allowed her own eyes to shut, before drifting into a well-deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I finished a fic in two months. God writer's block has been a pain in the ass lately, I'm just glad I finally finished this, especially because the only other thing I have of this couple is kinda depressing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading.


End file.
